mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Rise of the Machine God (Campaign)
The 'Rise of the Machine God' was the first campaign featuring the Avengers of Arsinos. It detailed a period of time in which the world was subjected to a serious terror threat by an A.I computer known as the 'Machine God', which was based on the personality of Sodney Masher. These events lead to the creation of the Fellowship of the Arse-Stick, which would become the Avengers. Prelude - The Origins of Sodney Masher It began as early as Arsinos' first founding steps. Deep within the land known as Dog Bollock, the world saw the rise of a warlord - King Masher. A troubled and cynical child coming from an abusive upper class family, Solomon Masher used his wealth and intelligence as a robotics scientist, along with his military taction skill, to rise above the democracy of Thrope and became king of the country, which would eventually be known as Dog Bollock. Masher, at the time, was profoundly disturbed. Masher believed, due to his experiences, that humanity was unworthy of being the primordial top species of the world and sought to remove them from their power, believing that their existence would only lead to their downfall. He knew that his views were not shared, but believed sacraficing a small portion of human reliance on technology would lead to a better, more peaceful world. Masher began construction of a robotic army, known as the Steel Tide, to spread word of his message. Though greatly feared, Masher at first cared greatly for the safety of human life. Somewhere down the line, however, Masher is known to have met a woman with whom he fell in love. The secret 'Queen' of Dog Bollock (who's identity was never discovered) would eventually give birth to their son, Cayden. In order to keep them safe, Masher is believed to have kept his wife and son in Outland, using a secret Gate. However, Masher's obsession with his global message became his only love in life - he abandoned and abused his family, left them for months on end and angrily rejected his queen's affection. Heartbroken, the queen of Dog Bollock took her own life rather than facing what Masher had become - leaving only their son alive. The Rise of the Sethos Masher, driven insane by guilt and rage over his lost love, is said to have slightly lost his mind. He invented a technology, Bio-Transference, and forcefully transformed all citizens of Dog Bollock into Steel Tide. No longer caring for human life, he began forcefully spreading his message by invading countries at random and spreading fear of technology. All the while, he would harvest the biomass of the country to fuel his army. Seemingly unstoppable, the march of the Steel Tide threatened a global apocolypse. However, there was a glitch in Masher's technology. The A.I that runs the Steel Tide, as with all A.I, is based on and constantly linked to a real person - in this case, the A.I was a copy of Masher. However, the death of Masher's wife and the subsequent guilt that tore him apart caused Masher's mind to fracture, leading to the creation of a second A.I - a sentient machine known as Sethos. Sethos was the living embodiment of Masher's guilt and regret, and would forever plague him with the memory of his past mistakes. Needless to say, Sethos appeared to the world as a guardian angel. He organised a Steel Tide Rebellion and helped bring the nations of the world together to bring Masher down. This event, known as the Fall of King Masher, was the origin of the Avengers. Masher, ripped from his throne by Sethos and the Avengers, was imprisoned and left helpless. His son, Cayden, was taken by Sethos and experimented on, brainwashed and turned into a super-soldier that grow up to be called 'Thorn'. Helpless, Masher essentially lost the will to fight and realised the full extent of his failure. He came to terms with his guilt and reformed during his imprisonment, but not before a second threat emerged... The Machine God's Birth... It was the pyschopathic undead creature known as Laura Duccont who approached Masher in secret. Duccont wanted an army to subjectate the world - another Steel Tide. Masher refused, but Duccont was impatient - she tortured Masher physically and mentally, forcing his mind to splinter (much like it had before, giving birth to Sethos). This lead to the creation of another splinter A.I, again based on Masher's personality. However, this A.I was a fragment of Masher's rage and desire of revenge. The A.I, who became known as the Machine God, built a body for itself and began establishing an underground criminal circuit disguised as a religion. The Machine God also recruited the assistance of criminal mastermind, Jim Moriarty. With his help, the Cult's influence spread around the entire globe - not a single nation was left untouched by the violence and suicidal tendancies of the Cult, with even Kane Jr being corrupted by their influence. Meanwhile, the 'real' Sodney Masher was forced to watch his own unwitting creation threaten a global apocolypse... again. In order to keep his identity safe, Masher was moved to Loveshack prison and given a new identity. The Avengers Assemble Eventually, after a string of terrorist attacks, the Cult of the Machine God began marching once again. The Machine God was especially proud as it seemingly killed Sethos and Magneto, the rulers of Amun-Seth. These events would eventually become so serious that the Avengers were forced into action. The campaign that followed was a terrible battle of wits between the team of super-heroes and the A.I. On the world of Arsinos, things descended into chaos when several countries revealed themselves to be loyal to the Machine God, and war broke out. Worse, the Machine God was revealed to be stacking nuclear warheads. Sethos revealed to have faked his death in order to trick the Machine God out of hiding (a plan which worked). However, until the Machine God was killed, the world remained at its own throat. Eventually, the battle would lead to Damnos, where the Avengers fought the Machine God for the final time. Unable to defeat him, they instead ignited a nuclear blast and vaporised the A.I. The blast caused a great deal of collatoral damage, but inevitably saved the world from domination. The Aftermath With the Machine God destroyed, Masher was finally able to rest easy. In his prison cell, Masher re-evaluated his purpose in life and vowed, one day, to reclaim his son and reveal Sethos for what he truly was - a shadow of himself. The opporunity for this, however, would not come for some time... Missions In rough chronological order... *The Fall of King Masher *Cleansing the Island of Doom *The Curious Case of the Missing Cat *The Hunt for Magneto *Rise of the Machine God (Part One) *Rise of the Machine God (Part Two) *Rise of the Machine God (Part Three) Category:Campaigns